


Good Day Sunshine

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, M/M, Post TFP, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshineI need to laugh and when the sun is outI've got something I can laugh aboutI feel good in a special wayI'm in love and it's a sunny day..."-"Good Day Sunshine," Lennon/McCartney





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manon_de_Sercoeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manon_de_Sercoeur/gifts).



> Years after TFP, Sherlock, John and Rosie are in the park. (She's 4ish)

It was too hot for the Belstaff, even too warm for the famous bespoke trousers, and though Sherlock huffed and complained, he put on the pair of shorts that John had given him, a joke, really, but he had to admit, he was much more comfortable, not dying of heat stroke for once.

"Picnic! Ducksducksducks! PaPA, 'Lockkkk!"

Sherlock scooped Rosie up and threw her on his shoulders. She squealed the high-pitched squeal that made people turn and stare, but the joy in her voice reminded Sherlock how different his life would be without Rosie and John. Rosie grabbed a handful of his hair in each hand and tugged to the left. "This way, 'Lock!"

John was following close behind, toting a basket and blanket, watching the two people who meant most to him. He sighed as he took in Sherlock's long, pale legs and hoped they had enough sunscreen. 

"Here! Right here!" Rosie pointed to the spot under a large shade tree, mindful of Sherlock's tendency to burn, and it was a perfect tree for climbing.

"Not so high this time, Ro, hmmm?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded, before she scampered up the first few branches before settling into her favourite nook, and pulling out a notebook and a crayon.

"Taking notes is she, love?" John murmured as Sherlock stretched out on the bright, weathered crazy quilt that Mrs. Hudson had given them once the dust had finally settled, back when things weren't as easy...

"Hey." John's fingers rested in Sherlock's hair and he was holding him in his arms. "Don't. Yeah?

 

'Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine  
Then we'd lie beneath the shady tree...' "

 

"Sorry." Sherlock muttered, as he opened his eyes to squint up at the man who loved him more than was logical. "Some days, I still expect -"

"Yeah, I know, love. But this is real; you, me, Rosie, this beautiful spring day...you know, you really should wear a hat."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and brought John into a kiss. "You know I look ridiculous in hats."

"Yes, love, you really do."

"Git."

"Arse." John kissed him on his nose and grinned at him. Sherlock sighed and touched John's cheek, before jumping up and grabbing the bag of stale bread from the basket.

"Ro, time to feed the ducks!" Sherlock held out his arms for her.

Rosie tucked her book and crayon away and leapt into Sherlock's waiting arms. "Geronimo!"

"You'll always catch me, won't you 'Lock?"

"Yeah, Ro, always, love. Always."


End file.
